Box of Silver
by Parody Queen Rora
Summary: Better summary inside. Ever wonder about Char's unnamed brothers? Here's one. Cayden is the Second Prince of Kyrria and longs for adventure. Dana is the abused daughter of an alcoholic and on the run after commiting a terrible crime. better title later.
1. Prolouge

**OK, a Ella Enchanted Fan fic.....not exactly sure where I'm goin with this one. Review and tell me what you think. Name, Summary, and parental rating are sure to change.**

**_Summary: Cayden is the Second Prince of Kyrria and Char's younger brother. He wishes for adventure and to be away from the confines of palace life. Dana is a poor, abused girl on the run after committing a terrible crime. But there seems to be more than just her town's law chasing her._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ella Enchanted but I do own most of the characters in this story. I don't own Jenn or Frell either.**

* * *

Not only did Cayden witness the wedding between Prince Charmont and his bride Ella, he took part in it. As Second Prince to the Royal Family and Char's brother he was the best man. Princess Cecilia and Third Prince Christian had also taken part in the wedding along with various other family members and Ella's friends (strange though they were.)

Cay stood throughout the whole ceremony with Christian to his left and Char to his right with Ella. Cay didn't know much about her other than her story. Actually, Cay wouldn't have been surprised if all of Kyrria knew her story. Gossip and rumors had spread like wild fire from the royal family to servants and then the Frellians. There was no way to know how far from Frell the story had traveled. But Cay still didn't know what to think of her. She was pretty, that was for sure, but she had only been around for a month and Curious Cay had yet to find a chance to talk with her.

Cay looked at this smiling brother. He was happy for him but once in a while he couldn't help but feel a bit envious. Char was handsome, was marrying a beautiful woman, and would be king. Not that Cay minded much. He was used to being the average looking Second Prince. He was even glad he wouldn't be king. He didn't even want to think of what sort of responsibilities that would take. And probably a lot of desk-work, too. Curious Cay would rather be out exploring, riding, or fencing. He even hoped that his father, King Jerrold, would allow him to join the guard or maybe even the army. Cay longed for adventure. Thought he still wondered sometimes what it would be like to be First Prince.

The wedding was over in what seemed like both forever and no time. Now would come the family party. No chance of practicing archery today.

* * *

Dana bit her lip trying to ignore the pain in her bruised arms as she lifted the heavy water bucket over the stone well's edge. Papa had been especially drunk the night before and it showed on Dana's arms. Or at least it would have shown if her gown had short sleeves.

Dana balanced the bucket on the wells edged and looked ahead of her at the road. Ma wasn't home yet. She had been gone for two days now. Dana wasn't exactly worried. She had been gone longer than this before. She was probably at some man's house. But still, Ma was kinder than Papa and would sometimes even convince him to calm down. Sometimes.

"GIRL!" came the loud bellow from within the house making Dana flinch. She remembered her task and lifted the water bucket and made her way slowly back to the house as water splashed down her gown, showing a little relief on this hot day. Papa lay on the stone floor where he had passed out last night after his drunken rage. Dana knelt beside him with the water bucket and dipped a tin cup into it. She then held the cup to the man's lips and he drank somewhat awkwardly with the water spilling down his already messy beard. Suddenly the man stopped drinking and spit the water out, right at Dana's face and knocked the cup from her hand. "This water is disgusting! Where did you get it from?"

"From the well, Papa," Dana said wiping her face on her sleeve.

"That well is old and dirty. Another one must be dug. But for now, go to the stream and get water from there. And be quick about it girl! I have a terrible headache." Dana stood and half ran with the weight from the still full bucket slowing her down. Once outside she dumped it and was able to run with all her speed, the bucket bouncing against her side.

This spring was five minutes from the house at a run. When Dana got there she dropped the bucket and leaned over, massaging her side and panting heavily. When she could breath evenly again she picked up the bucket and filled it in the stream. After drinking a couple of handfuls of the cool water Dana hoisted the bucket and once again half ran back the way she had come.

It took longer to reach the house, about ten minutes longer. When she was still a minute away Dana started hearing shouts coming from within the wooden walls. Ma was home. Dana picked up her pace slightly. Water splashed over the bucket's side, but Dana's gown was already soaked. Dana reached the door in time to see Papa, who was standing shakily on his feet, deliver a punch into Ma's stomach. Dana dropped the bucket as her ma fell to the ground and water spilled across the floor. Without another thought Dana threw herself at her father, knocking him back against the wall. Papa recovered quickly and grabbed Dana by the hair.

"You dirty little wretch. You'll probably end up just like her. Better fix that now." He pulled a dagger from his belt and started to raise it. Suddenly the water bucket collided with his head with enough force to knock him out. Dana backed away from him, her hand to her sore scalp. She looked up to she her mom, doubled over, clutching her stomach.

"Ma!"

"H-he didn't believe it was his. I told him it was...but he didn't believe me."

"Ma, are you ok?"

Ma was looking in horror at her husband. Dana looked too and noticed for the first time the blood coming from the back of his head. His eyes were open but he didn't seem to be awake. Dana knew he was dead.

"P-papa...."

"Dana," Ma said, "you need to go away now. Far away from Enjia. Go north, towards Jenn."

"Ma?" Dana was confused.

"Stay in Jenn. Take the money hidden in the slats beneath my wardrobe. There should be enough to get you there and enough to rent a room at an inn until you find work. You understand." All Dana could do was nod. "Go as soon as possible." Ma fell to her knees, still clutching her stomach.

"Ma!?"

"Go, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. I'm just gonna rest right here for a little bit. I'll follow you there eventually. Now go."

Dana nodded once more and ran up the stairs and into her mother's room. Opening the wardrobe she pushed the clothes aside. She started trying to lift different boards from the wardrobe's bottom. Eventually she found two that lifted at her touch. Feeling into the hole she found the small cotton pouch weighed down with coins. As she was pulling it out her hand bumped something else. Reaching her hand back in she found the thing and something else and pulled those out too. One was a small diary with entries written in Ma's handwriting. The second thing (which was what her hand had bumped) was a thin chain with a small silver box hanging from it. The chain was old and rusted but the box seemed to be real silver. The box had a clasp that Dana tried to open but it was stuck tight. Instead she undid the chain's clasp and put it around her neck. Then, grabbing the diary and moneybag Dana ran out of her mother's room. After grabbing the few clothes she had from her room Dana ran back down the stairs.

Ma wasn't in the entrance hall anymore, but Papa was. His eyes were cold and staring. Dana looked away quickly and ran through the door. She wanted to look for Ma to make sure she was alright but ran when Ma's orders echoed in her head.

* * *

**A/N: There ya go...chapter one.... this is my first real fic so please be nice. And I think I have some ideas what to do now.**


	2. Chapter 1

**OK, the second instalment of this here chapter. I think I know where I'm going now, but it'll take a lot of in story explaning. The name is corny and might change. Maybe once I get a better fix on the plot. Please r/r. **

**_Summary: Cayden, the Second Prince of Kyrria, is on his way to live with his uncle for a year. Dana is running from the scene of a murder she committed. Better summaries later._ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ella Enchanted or and of Gail Carson Levine's characters. I do own Cayden, Dana, and some of the towns named. Please don't sue me.**

* * *

Cay stood before his parents in their informal sitting room.

"Sit, Cay," King Jerrold told him. Cay sat in a cushioned chair across from the king and queen.

"Father?" Cay queried when there was silence for a few minutes.

"We have decided to allow you to go and visit your uncle in Ornar like you requested," the king said. "Though we are still not sure why you wish to go."

"I do not know, Father," Cay said. "I suppose I just want the adventure. This place is so boring. So when Uncle offered to let me stay with him for a year at Char and Ella's wedding two months ago I thought it would be the perfect opportunity."

"Very well, you shall leave in a month. That should give me enough time to assemble a guard to escort you."

"Must I have a guard, Father? I'm fifteen. I don't need a complete guard Maybe just a knight or to."

"I will think it over. For now, it is late and you should retire."

"Yes, Father. Good night, Mother." Cay bowed and left.

A month later Cay found himself surrounded by three knights, making their way through the shopping district of a town called Jansul which was just south of Jenn. The knights were well known to Cay and they seemed more like friends than his escort.

"Jansul is larger than I remembered," Sir Stephen remarked. "A knight could get lost in these streets."

"I think we are lost," Sir John stated.  
Cay looked around and spotted a girl looking into one of the shop windows. "Excuse me, miss?"

The girl spun around and her eyes widened as she saw the knights.

"Could you-?" Cay continued but the girl darted away down the street dodging around people.

"Now look what you did," Stephen said, chuckling. "You've gone and scared her off."

"I was only going to ask her which way we should go."

The knights laughed.

* * *

Dana ran and ran, not even stopping when her chest clenched up and hardly any air could pass through her lungs. Were those knights after her because of what had happened? Did they blame her? Was that why Ma had told her to leave? Were they following? Dana braved to look behind her. No one. The street was empty of knights and horses. Only merchants with their mules and carts. She slowed down, breathing heavily and massaged a stitch in her side.

Dana looked around. She had no idea where she was. She had never left her own town and hadn't been paying attention while running from the knights. She thought about asking which way she should go but quickly decided against it. She wanted to bring as little attention to herself as possible in case those knights were after her. Instead she continued in the same directing she had been running, turning when it seemed convenient.

* * *

**A/N: OK, there's chapter 1. It's really short and not very good. Please review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is ok but please no flames. I'm new, remember?**


	3. Author's Note

A/N: OK, deal is, I'm not really happy with this story. It's not going the way I wanted it. It doesn't help that this isn't usually the kind of stuff I write so it's hard. I'll still keep writing it, but I'm gonna start over and think it through more before I continue. Sorry for the inconvenience.  
  
Rora Kuusou-Onaga  
  
WickedSilence: Thanks. I'm glad you liked it. I shall be fixing it. The reason that the murder is so...bleh...is because I'm not very fond of writing scene's like that, though I love reading them. I guess I'm kinda afraid that I wont live up to everything I've read. Stupid, I know, to think like that. And the part with Cay talking to his father was really hard and I got writers block and found myself just trying to get away from that scene. Thanks again for reviewing.  
  
RiverNeverCeasing: lol, thanks for the tips. I shall work on them  
  
songwithoutwordz: Thanks, I'm really glad someone liked my idea. It always bugged me that no one thought to write something like this. I've seen stories with Cecilia but never with the brothers. Most people forget that Char mentions brothers in his letter to his father. Thanks again.  
  
JediSpirit: Thanks. As I say, you gotta be a Newbie before you can be anything else. I'm really glad you like my characters. Making characters is my favorite part of writing and I'll spend hours coming up with details that are never even mentioned in my stories. It's just so much fun.  
  
EllaFreak: Hey, thanks for reviewing my story. I was afraid no one would like it. I'm not sure if there will be much of Char or Ella. I still don't know much about the story. I'm sure they'll make some cameos though. I'm waiting for the characters to decide. lol. Thanks again for reviewing.  
  
Thanks again everyone. Your reviews have really made my day. I will take into consideration all your tips. And I hope that this story will keep going. Thanks You.  
  
Rora Kuusou-Onaga 


End file.
